pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Rain (film)
Purple Rain is a 1984 American rock musical drama film directed by Albert Magnoli, produced by Robert Cavallo, Joseph Ruffalo, and Steven Fargnoli, and written by Magnoli and William Blinn. The film inspired the soundtrack and studio album of the same name. The film stars Prince in his acting debut, playing a quasi-biographical person called "The Kid." Purple Rain was developed to showcase his talents and hence contains several extended concert sequences. The film grossed more than US$68 million at the box office in the United States and over 80 million worldwide, thus making a large profit on its $7.2 million budget.34 Purple Rain is the only feature film that Prince starred in but did not direct. The film won an Academy Award for Best Original Song Score, currently the last to receive the award, for the soundtrack of the same name. It was nominated for two Razzie Awards: Worst New Star for Apollonia Kotero and Worst Original Song for "Sex Shooter".5 A semi-sequel, Graffiti Bridge, was released in 1990, directed by Prince. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Music 4 Production 4.1 Development 4.2 Filming 5 Release 5.1 Critical response 5.2 Box office 5.3 Legacy 6 References 7 External links Plot "The Kid" is the talented but troubled frontman of his Minneapolis-based band The Revolution. To escape his difficult home life – his father is verbally and physically abusive, and his mother is emotionally abusive – he spends his days rehearsing and his nights performing at the First Avenue nightclub. First Avenue's three house band slots are held by The Revolution, the flashy Morris Day and his group The Time, and Dez Dickerson and The Modernaires. Morris knows that the Kid's guitarist Wendy and keyboardist Lisa are growing disgruntled with the Kid's leadership of the band, especially his refusal to play any of the music they have composed. Taking advantage of the situation, Morris lobbies Billy Sparks, the nightclub's owner, to back a more commercial girl group (which Morris is already forming) to replace the Revolution. He targets The Kid's girlfriend Apollonia – an aspiring singer, newly arrived in Minneapolis - for his girl group, and tries to persuade her that the Kid will never help her establish herself because he can't even establish himself. Apollonia eventually relents and joins Morris's group, which Morris names Apollonia 6. When she reveals her partnership with his rival to The Kid, he becomes furious and slaps her, mirroring his father's actions. At the club, The Kid responds to the internal band strife and the pressure to draw more crowds with an uncomfortably edgy performance of "Darling Nikki". The Kid's performance publicly humiliates Apollonia, who runs off in tears, and angers both Morris and Billy, which only makes The Kid's problems worse. Billy confronts The Kid, pointing out his father's wasted musical talent and stating that he is following the same path. The debut of Apollonia 6 is a success, and Billy warns The Kid that his First Avenue slot is threatened. The Kid seizes Apollonia from a drunken Morris and the two fight; Apollonia abandons him. When he returns home, he finds the house a mess and his mother gone. When he turns on the basement light, his father – who had been lurking in the basement with a loaded handgun – shoots himself in the head. In a frenzy after a night of torment, The Kid tears apart the basement to release his anger, only to find a large box of his father's musical compositions. The next morning, The Kid picks up a cassette tape of one of Wendy and Lisa's compositions, a rhythm track named "Slow Groove", and begins to compose. That night at First Avenue, all is quiet in the Revolution's dressing room until Morris stops by to taunt The Kid about his family life, only to regret it seconds later. Once on stage, The Kid announces that he will be playing "a song the girls in the band wrote", dedicated to his father – revealed to be "Purple Rain". As the emotional song ends, The Kid rushes from the stage and out the back door of the club, intending to ride away on his motorcycle. However, before he can mount his motorcycle, he realizes that the crowd is thrilled by his new song. The Kid returns to the club, to be greeted by the approval of his fellow musicians and the embrace of a teary-eyed Apollonia. The Kid returns to the stage for two encores with the Revolution, to the wild approval of the crowd (even Morris); overlaid scenes show The Kid visiting his father and mother in the hospital and sorting his father's compositions in the basement, accompanied by Apollonia. A reprise of all the songs plays as the credits roll. Cast Prince as The Kid Apollonia Kotero as Apollonia Morris Day as Morris Olga Karlatos as Mother Clarence Williams III as Father, a.k.a. "Francis L." Jerome Benton as Jerome Billy Sparks as Billy Jill Jones as Jill Dez Dickerson as Dez Wendy Melvoin as Wendy Lisa Coleman as Lisa The Revolution as themselves The Time as themselves Music Main article: Purple Rain (album) The film is tied into the album of the same name, which spawned two chart-topping singles, "When Doves Cry" and the opening number "Let's Go Crazy", as well as "Purple Rain", which reached number two. The film won an Academy Award for Best Original Song Score. The soundtrack sold over 15 million copies in America alone, and 25 million worldwide.6 The film also coincided with spin-off albums by The Time (Ice Cream Castle) and Apollonia 6 (their self-titled album). "Let's Go Crazy" – Prince and the Revolution "Jungle Love" – The Time "Take Me with U" – Prince and the Revolution featuring Apollonia "Modernaire" – Dez Dickerson and the Modernaires "The Beautiful Ones" – Prince and the Revolution "God (Love Theme)" – Prince "When Doves Cry" – Prince "Computer Blue" – Prince and the Revolution "Darling Nikki" – Prince and the Revolution "Sex Shooter" – Apollonia 6 "The Bird" – The Time "Purple Rain" – Prince and the Revolution "I Would Die 4 U" – Prince and the Revolution "Baby I'm a Star" – Prince and the Revolution Production Development Prince developed the concept during his 1979 Tour. Initially, the script was to be darker and more coherent. Prince intended to cast Vanity, leader of the girl group Vanity 6, but she left the group before filming began. Her role was initially offered to Jennifer Beals (who turned it down because she wanted to concentrate on college) before going to Apollonia Kotero, a virtual unknown at the time. Prince had seen her appearance on the February 1983 episode of Tales of the Gold Monkey, in which she played a saucy island girl who was sleeping with a German man of the cloth.7 Excluding Prince and his onscreen parents, almost every character in the movie is named after the actor who plays him or her. After the character change from Vanity to Apollonia, the script was drastically revised, and many dark scenes were cut. Some of these scenes include Prince and Apollonia having sex in a barn (a concept which was the story behind the 1985 song "Raspberry Beret"); Prince going to Apollonia 6's rehearsal and engaging in a physical fight with the members of The Time; and a scene which featured Prince's mother talking to him about her shaky relationship with his father. In addition, many scenes such as the Lake Minnetonka scene, Apollonia first meeting Morris, and the railyard scene were cut down because of time constraints. Many clips from these scenes were featured, however, in the trailer for the movie as well as the "When Doves Cry" montage. Although Warner Bros. considered the film "outrageous" at the time, it was finally accepted for distribution thanks to music industry PR man Howard Bloom.8 Filming Principal photography took place almost entirely in Minneapolis: the film features many local landmarks, including the Crystal Court of the IDS Center (also shown in segments of the opening credits to The Mary Tyler Moore Show) and the legendary First Avenue nightclub. First Avenue was paid $100,000 for use of the club in filming; it was closed for 25 days.9 A notable error, either geographic or taxi fare-related, shows Apollonia running up (and bailing on) a $37.75 cab fare going from the Greyhound Station to the nightclub. In reality, they are just across the street from each other. The Huntington Hotel, where Apollonia stayed, is located on Main Street in Los Angeles. This was a late pickup shot and is shown in the movie to be across the street from First Avenue. The motorcycle Prince rides in the film is a customized Hondamatic Honda CM400A. 10 Release Critical response Purple Rain received positive reviews. It currently holds a 67% rating on review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 42 reviews, with the consensus: "Purple Rain makes for undeniably uneven cinema, but it's held together by its star's singular charisma – not to mention a slew of classic songs."11 It also holds a 52/100 rating on Metacritic.12 Box office The film was a box office success, grossing $68,392,977 in the United States.2 Legacy= In 2014, the world's first feature film in the Tuareg language, Akounak Teggdalit Taha Tazoughai (Rain the Color of Red with a Little Blue In It), was created as an homage to Purple Rain.13 After Prince's death on April 21, 2016, MTV aired the film following a music video marathon.1415 VH1 also showed the movie the same night, as well as throughout the next couple of days.16 Due to the film's parental and inappropriate content, both MTV and VH1 edited Purple Rain in order for the film to be shown on public television. Theater chains AMC and Carmike also announced that they would be screening the film at a limited number of theaters the following week. These special tribute screenings lasted from April 27-May 1, 2016.17 References 1.Jump up ^ "PURPLE RAIN (15)". British Board of Film Classification. July 5, 1984. Retrieved May 14, 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Purple Rain (1984) at Box Office Mojo 3.Jump up ^ "Prince". Rockhall. 4.Jump up ^ Bomani Jones - 'Purple Rain:' Still Brilliant 30 Years Later - essence.com. June 25, 2014. Retrieved April 25 2016. 5.Jump up ^ Wilson, John (2005). The Official Razzie Movie Guide: Enjoying the Best of Hollywood's Worst. Grand Central Publishing. ISBN 0-446-69334-0. 6.Jump up ^ "Those chart busters". Hindustantimes.com. 7.Jump up ^ Hahn 2004, p. 118. 8.Jump up ^ Jacob Kleinman. "The Park Slope man who saved ‘Purple Rain’!". The Brooklyn Paper. 9.Jump up ^ "Purple Rain/First Avenue Agreement". Discussions.mnhs.org. 10.Jump up ^ "Vehicle 137249 Honda CB 400 A 1981". Imcdb.org. 11.Jump up ^ Purple Rain at Rotten Tomatoes 12.Jump up ^ Purple Rain at Metacritic 13.Jump up ^ Singer, Matthew (January 14, 2014). "Kickstart My Heart: Portland Blogger To Direct First-Ever Tuareg-Language Film in West Africa". Williamette Week. Retrieved January 20, 2014. 14.Jump up ^ Schwindt, Oriana. "‘Purple Rain’ Is Not On Netflix, But It Will Air On MTV Thursday Night As Part Of Its Prince Takeover". Retrieved April 21, 2016. 15.Jump up ^ Vejnoska, Jill (April 21, 2016). "MTV showing Prince videos nonstop, to air “Purple Rain” Thursday night". Retrieved April 21, 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "VH1 to Air "Purple Rain" Throughout Weekend to Honor Prince". KWBE.com. ABC News Radio. Retrieved 24 April 2016. 17.Jump up ^ Solis, Steph. "Where to watch 'Purple Rain' this weekend". USA Today. Retrieved 24 April 2016. External links Purple Rain at the Internet Movie Database Purple Rain at the TCM Movie Database Purple Rain at Box Office Mojo Purple Rain at Rotten Tomatoes Purple Rain at Metacritic Category:1984 films Category:English-language films Category:Prince (musician) Category:1980s drama films Category:1980s musical films Category:Neo-noir Category:American films Category:American musical drama films Category:American rock music films Category:American rock musicals Category:Films directed by Albert Magnoli Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Films set in Minnesota Category:Films shot in Minnesota Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films about domestic violence